This study is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of self-hypnosis for control of pain, nausea, and vomiting in adolescents with cancer. Adolescents, ages 12-21 years, treated at the Children's Cancer Center and experiencing any of the above problems will be offered entry into the study. Experimental subjects will be trained in the use of self-hypnosis, while control subjects will receive supportive counseling. All subjects will be pre-tested an followed up at 6 month, one year, two years and three years post-tests on four psychological variables: trait anxiety, self-esteem, health locus of control, and life disruption from illness and treatments. In addition, during a baseline period and for three years thereafter, patients will be monitored with structured self-reports of: 1) anxiety and discomfort associated with procedures (IV's, bone marrows, spinal taps), 2) nausea and vomiting associated with chemotherapy, 3) chronic pain associated with disease and 4) amounts and frequency of analgesics, antiemetics, or tranquilizers. a chart review will summarize frequency and duration of hospitalizations, medications, and disease course for all subjects for the year prior to their entry into the study and for the three years post-entry. Unlike the pain studies in adult oncology patients, this study focuses on the problems most germaine to adolescents with cancer. It is our experience and that of other physicians that nausea and vomiting associated with chemotherapy seem to be most disruptive to the adolescent, and are often the cause of noncompliance ("I can't stand it any longer"). How much of a role anxiety and fantasies play in the expression of these symptoms is unclear. We plan, through this study, to provide a data base on disruptive side-effects of disease and treatments and to evaluate self-hypnosis as a self help model to reduce these unwanted symptons, thereby decreasing noncompliance and improving the quality of life for adolescents with cancer.